


Snow

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Sandalphon is a little nicer to Lucio for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Lucio finds Sandalphon ruminating in the snow.
Relationships: Lucio & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For Pachi.

Snow weighs down on Lucio’s wings as he flies back towards the Grandcypher. The moment he lands on the familiar dark wood of the deck, he shakes them off, white particles falling off his own white wings. It takes only a couple seconds before he is satisfied, miniaturizing his wings once more. 

Though he still had his qualms of joining the festivities himself, at the very least he could bring himself to oversee how they went. A warm fire, gifts surrounding a tall tree, laughter ringing around the banquet table… Watching the captain and the rest of the crew enjoy themselves, unusual though it seemed to him, made him feel as if he was the one standing by the fire.

But he could hardly overstay his welcome, and so he left before anyone could spot him, lest he brought about a commotion.

Lifting his head up, Lucio’s eyes widen when he spots a figure leaning on the railway. He hurries towards the lone figure amidst the snow.

“San-chan?” The brunette turns towards him at the sound of his voice, surprise briefly flashing in his expression before settling into its usual frown. “Did the captain not invite you to the banquet?”

“Don’t say such nonsense.” As always, Sandalphon is his usual biting self, and yet Lucio quirked a brow at the distance in his tone. “I simply didn’t feel like going.”

“What a shame,” Lucio remarks as he positions himself beside Sandalphon, mirroring the brunette by folding his arms over the wooden railing. “I am certain that the captain would have appreciated your presence. It was just last year that the captain expressed concern for me upon spending this holy night alone, and I must say that I find myself harboring a similar sentiment towards you.”

“It’s none of your business,” Sandalphon huffs as he leans in further, averting his gaze from Lucio.

“If I may offer you a suggestion...” Lucio trails off as he waits for Sandalphon’s reply. The primarch remains silent, which was at the very least was not a rejection, and so Lucio continues. “I find counting the festival fires as a pleasant holiday pastime, as it brings me peace seeing the joy of others around me. Perhaps you would like to do similar?”

“I don’t need your worry,” Sandalphon replies sharply, his hand gripping his arm tightly, only for it to relax moments later. “Besides… I like watching the snow.”

“Oh? I must say, that is rather surprising,” Lucio replies as he too shifts his gaze towards the gentle falling of snow. “May you to tell me the reason why?”

“Like I said before, it’s none of your business.”

Lucio chuckles at the expected reply as he pushes himself off the railing. “Allow me to at least fetch you something warm to drink. You must be cold spending a night in the snow like this.”

“Not really.” Once again, Sandalphon sounds as if he is in another place entirely. Lucio says nothing as he turns around. He only takes a couple of steps before Sandalphon speaks again. “I…”

“Hm?” Lucio turns back to see Sandalphon staring at him.

“I just... wanted to say that I’ll be waiting for you here. 

Lucio nods. “I’ll be sure to return quickly.”

“Take your time.” Sandalphon turns his back on him. “I’ll wait however long it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The basis of this was "do you ever think of Sandy's winter lines of how the snow reminds him of Lucifer, and now Lucifer can't ever return to him but Lucio can".


End file.
